


Good enough.

by bisexualcarlyle



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Greatest Showman, anxious phillip, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcarlyle/pseuds/bisexualcarlyle
Summary: Phillip is anxious about valentines day, Phineas comforts him.





	Good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in ages so bare with me.  
> Not beta'd and i'm not a native English speaker.

It was a few days until valentines day and Phillip was nervous. Every free moment he had he hid in the office or in a quiet corner and got his little notebook in which he wrote present ideas for Phineas, but nothing he could think of was good enough, Phineas deserved the world but Phillip didn’t know how to give him that. He kept overthinking everything and this included lots of sleepless nights.

At first Phineas didnt notice much, ofcourse he noticed Phillip being anxious and nervous but he didn’t think much of it and thought it was just about the show and all the new visitors, so he let it side. The fact that Phillip could be nervous about valentines day never once crossed phineas his mind.

After a while Phineas noticed that his partner got less and less sleep and was spending nights in the office more often. One evening he decided to go look for Phillip because he was getting a bit worried, when walking past the office he saw that the lights were on and when he opened the door he found Phillip asleep with his head rested on the desk. Phineas quietly walked up to him so he could carry him to their bed, when he lifted Phillip up he saw that he fell asleep on an open notebook with the words ‘’valentines day’’ written in it, slowly everything clicked but a sleepy Phillip mumbling something along the lines of ‘’Phin don’t look at that’’ got him out of his thought process.

Phillip couldn’t remember falling asleep but when he woke up he found himself bridal style in Phineas his arms, he also saw Phineas looking at his notebook and he quietly mumbled for Phineas not to look at it and to put him down. His partner being the stubborn man he is ignored Phillip and continued carrying him to their bed. Phillip tried to arue with Phineas to let him to the office again but soon enough he realised how tired he was and he fell asleep in his boyfriends arms.

The next morning when Phineas woke up he was glad to see Phillip still soundly asleep in his arms, he started slowly pressing kisses on the younger man his head. After a while Phillip woke up not completely remembering how he got here, when he was a bit more awake he decided to ask Phineas what happened. When Phineas got tot he part where he found the notebook Phillip started blushing and hiding in the older man his chest. When Phineas replied if valentines day was the thing Phillip’s been so nervous about lately Phillip admitted that it was, ‘’nothing i get you will ever be good enough’’. Phineas looked at him confused and gently started rubbing his back wile asking what he meant. Phillip weakly replied, ‘’you deserve the world Phin and i won’t be able to give it to you, not now, not on valentines day and not any other day, I’m just not good enough.’’ Phineas let the words sink in and pulled Phillip in an ambrace, after a while he pulled back and started softly kissing every inch of Phillip his face, when he was done he finally replied, ‘’Phil, my dear, you give me the world, you make me the happiest man alive and don’t ever for even one second think that you’re not good enough. And about valentines day don’t you worry okay? You don’t need to get me anything and if you do want to get me something, i’d be happy with anything, i promise.’’   
Phillip, who had tears in his eyes, wanted to interrupt but he couldn’t get further than a ‘’’but’’ before Phineas quickly kissed him. ‘’Phillip carlyle, i love you, you give me the world and don’t you ever think that you’re not good enough.’’ At this Phillip smiled a little and cuddled into Phineas just a little bit more, ‘’I love you too Phin, thank you’’.

They continued cuddling and after a while Phineas noticed that Phillip had drifted to sleep again, he kissed Phillip on his head and quietly whispered one last i love you. After a while PHineas had also drifted asleep again and both men were contendly sleeping while tangled up in each other’s arms..

 


End file.
